Regret
by batman-defeats-all
Summary: Wally had been right. Dick was glad he had discovered this. Why did this have to become clear in Gotham, though, with his little brother in the crossfire? Drabble


**... Not very fond of this one...**

**I do not own Young Justice  
**

Wally had been right.

Dick could not believe it. The possibilities, the awful possibilities, that his best friend had screamed at him in a fit of anger had been completely accurate.

Kaldur truly was a triple agent. Dick was of course glad to figure this out.

He just wished this revelation could have been made anywhere but Gotham.

He wished that it had been made in a way that didn't put his little brother in danger.

Unfortunately, this was not the case.

The young man did not expect much to happen that night on patrol. The whole team was currently on break due to the... incident that left them short three more teammates as well as without a base. There had been no Arkham breakouts recently. So, as Nightwing and Robin went out, Batgirl at an event with her father, and Batman still off-planet, they expected to go through the city and be back at the manor to eat the cookies Alfred had been baking when they left in only a couple of hours.

As they finished their rounds of Gotham, about to head back, Nightwing saw movement behind his young partner.

Despite calling out, Robin hadn't managed to turn completely around before his feet was suddenly frozen to the ground, tripping the boy and causing him to fall hard onto the roof of the building they were standing on.

Seeing Icicle Jr. approach his little brother distracted Nightwing enough that when the Terror Twins came up behind him, it only took seconds for them to restrain him.

Dick knew who had led this attack, but tried to think the best when Kaldur came into view.

Though Kaldur himself had said that the Light already completely trusted him... Why would an attack in Gotham be necessary?

"Hello, Nightwing," Kaldur said calmly as he walked towards his ex-teammate, ignoring Robin, who was now being held down by Icicle Jr.

"What are doing here, Aqualad?" the younger man growled back, managing to hide the fear in his voice.

"It has been decided you are a threat to our mission."

Dick smiled darkly in response.

"What then? Are you going to kill me? All that would do is make others angry..."

When the next words were spoken, Nightwing felt his body freeze and his blood drain from his face.

"Of course not. As you just pointed out, that would not be efficient. There are, however, other ways that _would_ make you... cooperative."

Dick didn't miss the glance Kaldur sent at Robin. He noticed how Icicle Jr. smirked wickedly at his leader.

He also could see how the boy also noticed this, fear soon clouding his young face.

"No..." His whispered plead was ignored as the older man slowly walked over to Tim. Once he reached Robin, he grabbed the boy's face with one hand, looking over him like a prize animal.

It was then that Dick truly started to doubt Kaldur. He had specifically asked the older man to do his best to keep his little brother out of as much as possible. Kaldur had promised him to try his best to steer away attacks that would effect the child...

So what was this supposed to be?

"Don't you dare touch him!" His throat felt raw as he screamed in rage and fear.

Why was Kaldur ignoring his yells, why was he letting his task force start to force Tim forward?

Dick didn't make the full realization until his ex-leader looked directly into his eyes, hatred evident and completely devoid of any regret.

Wally was right.

Why did Wally have to be right?

As Robin was being walked off by Icicle Jr., doubtlessly to some unseen transportation, Kaldur spoke directly to the young man.

"Stand down, Nightwing, and you may see Robin alive again."

"No... Robin!" He cried out to the boy as he started disappearing from view. Dick struggled against the hold the Terror Twins had at them, but they did not let go until their teammates had left, when they dropped him on the roof, dashing after the others.

Dick didn't go after them; there was too much risk in that. He just lay there on the roof, trying to force himself to get up, to even sit up. But all he could do was think...

Why did Wally have to be right?


End file.
